


The Hidden Children

by Nightpath



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Astrology, Insanity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpath/pseuds/Nightpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarus is an avarage girl with virtualy no past. she can't remember but one day Virgo decides to take things in to her own hads and fix it. But there is a reason she forgot. Can Tarus over come her insanity or is all over for her and her friends in this lovely paridise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this a story I thought would be fun to write. I was inspired to write it sortly after reading homestuck so yeah the charters may seem like them. Just thought I say that before I got acussed and I also try to explain why that is but hey enough of me rambling on and on lets just read shall we.

Taurus  
I was running faster than I had ever done in my life. I couldn't remember why I was running all I knew was that I needed to run. I clutched the hand of a young girl no old than 15 maybe. I couldn't let them catch me I must run at all costs. But why? my memory was hazy. Hell I couldn't even remember what my name was. I was my lungs were screaming for air I needed it now. But I couldn't stop now they were to close for comfort.

My vision was turning white from the shear pain I was in. That's when I saw it the most amazing thing in the world a fence. Why was I happy for the fence. Simple it was escape that I always went for I jumped at it full force half expecting it to hurt. But no we came tumbling full force into a room covered in pillows. Slowly it all came back to me.

I'm Taurus the younger girl was Pisces. I'm 16 and I'm one of The Hidden Children. "I'm so sorry Taurus." I swung around and hugged her. "Just don't do that again. Okay?" She grabbed me as tight as she could. "Besides if I didn't go out and find you Aquarius would skin me or something." She looked me straight in the eyes she clearly had been crying.

"Are you okay Pisces." I lifted her chin I stood a good two feet above her she was short by all means of the definition but with time she could easily tower over me if she tried. "I caused so much trouble...I...I could o...of...given away our... pis..." she now was in full on cry mode. "Shh... please don't cry I'm no good with tears." She laughed at this comment. "Yeah but you are good at a lot of other things like you Gemini are always fixing the computer systems and you good in the field." "That not true." She looked at me like I should continue. "Um... your good with escaping and um... make up..." she looked at me disappointed. "Oh I know your good with helping others with their problems." She hit me in the chest and ran off.

"Smooth." I turned around and was greeted by none other then the infamous Scorpio. "What do you want?" I was agitated not just because of Pisces doing that. But also the fact that this was Scorpio she brought trouble in her wake everywhere she went. "Oh just to see how this would go I mean it's totally obvious that you want to start a red romance." I started to blush. "N...no why would you think that I mean for pete's sake she's a girl." She looked at me blankly. "So I mean most of us don't care what gender we are. Besides you are so a dominate type it's almost sickening when you try to play the I'm a weak blonde girl card." 

I start to slowly move towards Scorpio. "Oh as if you've never played the I'm just a naive teenager act." I pinned against a wall with my arms out stretched. She was blushing profusely. "If I didn't know any better you are jealous. You use to be the only person that I payed any attention to and now there is more." A mischievous smile played on my face. "No that's not it." I put my nose to her neck. "Yeah then what is it."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE DARK!?" I turned toward the voice. 'Dam it Cancer why did you have the most amazing timing.' "Nothing Cancer" I said cooly. I walked out the door and acted like nothing had happened. Very few saw my emotions. I didn't show them as often as a certain ass hole. I was always stone faced and most times I could fake emotion it was something that I was adapted to. No one could tell if I might be joking or genuine. Honestly at times I even wondered if I was. Who the crap cares anyway definitely not me that's for sure. I walked up to an automatic door and typed in the pass code 9223# "denied may I ask for you to try again or go away." I typed in 1587# "Denied you have precisely 2 more try before we alert lord Gemini." great he changed the whole system. 1907# "sorry you have 1 more try." 3141# Because why not? 

The door opened. "What the hell Gemini? I thought I told you not to update the system till I said it was okay." A boy who was 18 was typing rather fast on a keyboard that was connected to at least a dozen computer monitors. "Don't you remember I athked you thith morning." I looked at him annoyed."did you then?" He glided his hover chair around the room making updates to various computer programs. "Yeth you made it very clear that I could." I hoped in my own chair and started working on my separate computer system it was identical to that of Gemini's but it had my symbol plastered on the back of my monitors instead of the Gemini's. "Let me guess it was about the time that we were eating breakfast."

"Yeth that'th right." I sent him a file. He opened it with out a second thought. A very angry Cancer appeared. "NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO ASK FOR ANYTHING FROM A HALF ASLEEP TAURUS!!!" Gemini fell out of his seat and onto the floor. "Yes that was a rule that was set so that you don't see the world burn." I turned and smiled at him. "Geethee theriouthly wath that netheththary." He was scowling at me like it was the worst thing that I had ever done to him. I turned and faced the monitor. "Yes that wath netheththary." He got up and sat back in his chair. A file popped on my screen. "NEVER MOCK GEMINI'S LISP YOU FUCK ASSESS. " yelled a very pissed of Cancer. I was less shocked at this then Gemini.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I went straight to typing. This was a typical day here so it's not like that would stop any of us from carrying on. Hours had passed and not a word was said between us. "Ow." I grabbed my wrist. This had basically became routine also. "Hey Gemini I'm going take a break." I heard Gemini stand up. He turned my chair around and grabbed my wrist. "NOW WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE TO THEE VIRGO FOR YOUR WRITHT YET!?" He had a look of distaste on his face. I looked him at him straight eyes with shock. How did he know? "I'm not blind or deaf for that matter. I thought thomething was up when you thtarted to wear a glove and then your typing thtarted thlowing down."

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "We are already ahead on thith weeks quota anyway." He ran down the hall to Virgo's infirmary. I just laid out on his shoulder looking rather bored. But internally I was yelling at him.'PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU ASS HOLE I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!' I heard a knock followed by a "Yes?" "Thith little thhit head hath a quethtion to athk you." He sat me down on my feet. I grabbed the back of my hair. Virgo was at least half a foot taller then me at 6' 0". "Well I was wondering if you might know any... um..." Gemini sighed. "Do I know any what Taurus?" 

I saw a golden opportunity one that came at least once in a blue moon. A devious smile spread across my face. "The cure for stupidity because Gemini needs it." I burst out laughing. Virgo found it amusing. Gemini however was far from impressed at this comment. He grabbed my left hand a practically ripped the glove off. The veins in my left hand had turned black and it was like that way up about a quarter of the way on my arm. Virgo gasped. "What happened?" I knew if I told the truth that I would get in big trouble. "I um... was um... doing some um..." I trailed off. "Sweetie I can only help if you tell me the truth." I sighed. "I was scouting ahead on a mission and I might of um... poked myself on um... one of the plants outside the zodiac base.

The zodiacs were like us-ish only in the aspect that they were cursed to bear the mark of the zodiac animals. Kinda like we were cursed to bear the mark of the astronomical signs. "Fine I'll make some calls you stay here and be good girl." Gemini was standing in a dark corner. 'Ha figures you would. I know you can hear me Gemini. Respond why don't you.' He responded with his ever lovely middle finger. 'Fuck you too' "Taurus they are asking what are the symptoms?" I sighed. "Um... minor swelling around the wrist, veins turning black, and muscle cramps." I yelled.

"Did you get that? That's good. yes I'll send her out to fetch it. Just add it to our list of favors. Yes I'll tell the Cancer about that." She put the phone back on the hook. I shifted the glasses on my face. "So the deal is that we have a mission that we have to do, but once you get back here the medicine will severely weaken your immune system." I looked at her confused. "This will be your last mission for a long time Ms.Taurus." I looked at her in Horror. "Wwwhat!? What do you mean no missions!? For how long!?" I was in a panic.

"After the mission you will be grounded to the med bay no leaving under any circumstances." I was about ready to keel over and die. "But... but what about the programming, mission planing, the scouting, any odd jobs no one wants to do?" I was looking for any and all reasons to why I shouldn't be here. "Don't worry you have Aries. she is your Red Crush is she not?" I felt a single spark in the air. I could take this farther couldn't I. "Yes I guess that is right." I smiled a big fake smile. "So Cancer will debrief you on your mission. Thank you Gemini for bring her in." "No problem the thhit head needs thith." He stormed out and probably back in to the computer room.

Virgo sighed. "You know he is Red for you?" I looked at the wall. "If only he wasn't always a jerk then maybe I might share the feeling." She whinced at that comment. "But hey if he wants to go black we can." Virgo just shook her head. I walked out the door down the hall to the main room. 

When I entered there was a big hollograpic table in the middle of the room. Around in a perfect circle was couches. Cancer was standing next to it arguing with Capricorn. 'They are so red for each other.' I thought. Cancer turned towards me. "What do you want fuck ass?" "I was sent down here to get debriefed on my mission?" Capricorn had one of those trade mark grins that he always had. "Do you mean that scouting mission from the Zodiac family sister." I nodded. 

Cancer waved his hand in front of the screen showing a large valley. "This is the valley of origin as the asses claim." I could tell that Cancer was very irritated with something or someone you can never tell with this guy. "This is where you will be, it's about 10 miles out. Once you get there you need to locate this flower." A dark blue flower in the shape of a star appeared up in place of the valley. "This is what they require for you to get. It's called a Night petal. Dumb fucks thinking that they need some mythical name for everything."

"Yeah bro I mean next thing you know they'll start calling us some thing like the goat clown and the powerful crab." With that everyone burst out laughing. "I'll be out on my marry way thank you Cancer." I walked a way listening to there jokes. "Oh I've got one douche how bout the Mystical bull of shadows." "Yeah motherfucker. That sounds like them bro ." The door shut behind me.

'Those two are so Red for each other.' I thought chuckling. I went to the garage in the back. There stood my beauty. a motorcycle that I had spent the first year here making. It looked like one of those light cycles on tron. 'Time to go.' I thought as I drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking you time to read this story. please tell me if you spot a mistake I do all my own editing. just yeah I'm also more then willing to listen to sugjestion on the story. again thanks for read I'll try to updated once a week. Please leave a comment.


End file.
